


Never Settle Down

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [39]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: Dean gets his man :)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Kudos: 50





	Never Settle Down

**Author's Note:**

> Day Thirty-Nine of my challenge and my generator gave me Destiel. 
> 
> I never uploaded one yesterday, so im uploading two today. This is the first. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos always welcome. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Dean Winchester, renowned bad boy and heartbreaker, had finally been tamed. The green-eyed teen had preached for years about how he  _ could never settle down, baby,  _ but someone had come along and stolen his heart, making him renounce his earlier preachings and set his sights on making them  _ his.  _

Castiel Novak, the school's greatest mystery. He was tall with messy black hair and striking blue eyes. He always wore a tan trench coat, regardless of his outfit underneath, and was more often than not seen wearing sweaters a few sizes too big. 

He was the epitome of cuteness and Dean wanted him in ways that he had never known had existed.

They had become unlikely friends towards the start of their senior year and Dean had taken his time to truly get to know the blue-eyed beauty. He had learnt that Castiel had a fascination with bees, that he spoke three languages and that he was one of seven children. It had also been drawn to his attention that Castiel had never seen the classic movies, like Star Wars, for instance, and Dean had taken it upon himself to introduce Castiel to the many hours of cinematic genius. 

Dean fell hard and fast and he wanted Castiel in ways that he had never known had existed.

He wanted to hold Castiel's hand and cuddle on the sofa with him. He wanted to sleep with him, in a purely innocent way. He wanted to take him out on cheesy dates and kiss him under the stars. He wanted to make him feel happy and safe and  _ loved. _ He wanted it all, so much that it scared him, but his fear didn't stop him, just made him more perseverant. 

So, he had spent hours watching cheesy romance films and asking people on the internet about the best way to woo a crush. Finally, he had a plan and to say that he was nervous was an understatement- he was terrified. 

He'd never liked someone as much as he liked Castiel and he'd never wanted to be with someone like he wanted to be with him. 

So, he walked into school, cradling a bouquet of Castiel's favourite flowers behind his back, and marched straight up to Castiel's locker, happy to see that the blue-eyed teen was already there. 

"Hey, Cass." Dean whispered, his voice cracking softly, and he chuckled before clearing his throat. 

Castiel frowned, fixing Dean with a concerned look, "Are you okay? You look very nervous." 

Dean smiled, trying to ignore how adorable Castiel looked, and rocked forward on the balls of his feet, "I'm terrified."

Castiel's frowned deepened and Dean fought the urge to smooth it away with his thumb, "Why? Has something happened? Is Sam okay?" 

Dean felt a surge of gratitude for the other teen, "Sammy's fine. This is about me." 

"Oh?" Castiel softly shut his locker and leant against the metal, staring up at Dean with shimmery eyes, "Is there anything I can do?" 

Dean shook his head and produced the bouquet of sunflowers with an inelegant flourish, nearly squashing half of them in the process. 

Castiel snorted and fondly shook his head, swiftly plucking the flowers from Dean's grip before he could do them anymore damage. He held them up to his nose, inhaling their fresh scent, and grinned up at the green-eyed teen. 

"These are for me?" Castiel questioned. 

"Yeah," Dean reached a hand up and rubbed at the back of his neck, shrugging awkwardly, "If it's too much, I can take them back! I just- I thought you might like them because sunflowers are your favourites because they remind you of bees and-"

Castiel cut him off by surging up and pressing a light kiss to his cheek, "They're beautiful, Dean. I love them." 

Dean grinned, breathing a sigh of relief, "You do?" 

"I do." 

"That's great. Would you-? Um. Could I-?" Dean fumbled over his words, ducking his head in shame and blushing bright red. 

Castiel placed a calming hand on Dean's arm and gave him a reassuring smile, "Pick me up from my house at seven?" 

Dean beamed, eyes glowing with happiness, and nodded frantically, "Yeah, okay." The bell cut Dean off before he could say anything else, "See you at seven?" 

Castiel arched an eyebrow at him, "Before then, I should hope. Unless you plan to skip lunch?" He teased. 

Dean chuckled, "Right, yeah, of course. See you at lunch?"

Castiel nodded and fondly rolled his eyes, giggling softly to himself, "Get to class, Winchester." 

Dean narrowed his eyes playfully, "You too, Novak." 

The blue-eyed teen nodded and turned on his heel, grinning wider as he pulled his flowers up to his nose to give them a second sniff. 

Dean watched him go with a dreamy sigh and felt a surge of excitement course through his chest, making his heart swell. 

He'd done it. He'd scored a date with his crush and he couldn't be happier. 


End file.
